The Fallen Angel
by superwholockpotterhead14
Summary: When Dean and Sam arrive at Atlantis High school, its the normal routine; settle in, make friends and move on. However when John goes on a serious hunt the brothers end up staying a lot longer than intended and befriend Castiel, a strange, quite boy with a secret of his own- Cas is an angel sent from heaven in search of his fallen sister Anna, but finds something more. Destiel AU
1. Chapter 1

_This is my fist atempt at a fanfic so bear with , feel free to review i can use all the help i can get !_

_i dont own supernatural blah blah blah ... and on with the story !_

_The_ black impala crawled along the dull gravel path towards Atlantis high school. A 17 year old Dean Winchester climbed out the car and slammed the door shut so the sound echoed into the eerily silent high school. They were late. Everyone was already in lesson and once again he and his kid brother Sam would be the new guys, outcasts exposed to the school when they arrived to class part way through. Then again what did it matter; another city, another town, another school which would be left behind after a few weeks.

"Come on Sammy." called dean turning towards the car as a smaller than average brown hair boy stumbled out with a huge backpack. Splat onto the floor. With a grin stretching across his face he gently jogged around car and lifted Sam back onto his feet. "You boys gonna be okay, don't need me to come in?" dean put his muscly arm around the scrawny kid still struggling for balance and stared at the floor. "Nah dad, we're all right" John poked his head out the window, "don't worry boys I'll have this job done in no time, barely a scratch and don't worry bout school you'll do great,"

Sam just nodded, it was the usual routine.

"I don't know if I'll be back tonight but I'll try and call, okay?"

"Sure dad"

John nodded wanting to say something more to reassure his sons but he didn't know what so say, he waved goodbye and the boys watched the impala roll off into the distance.

Dean turned his gaze from the car towards Sam. "Now Sammy if anyone gives you any trouble today, you tell me an I'll... "

"Yeah, yeah whatever " interrupted Sam. there was no arguing with dean who was adamant on protecting his little brother. Dean ruffled Sam's hair and smiled. Sammy was the best thing dean had and he never wanted him to change.

The Winchester brothers received their time tables and walked their separate ways towards their next lessons. Dean stared down at his timetable 'food'. Not too bad for a first lesson. Hell as long as it wasn't tofu burgers or health shakes it was good for him.

Dean opened the wobbly door leading to the food room to see a room full of flour covered students staring at him. He put on a brave face as Per-usual and pretended not to care. a middle aged woman with short cut hair eyed him through round glasses before turning back to the class "we haven't got all day, get on with it then go he's not a dancing monkey!" the class gave a mutual laugh and got back to their projects. she waltzed over to dean "I'm Mrs Blanchet you must be Mr Winchester, " dean nodded "your late, I'll let it slide today but next time it'll be a detention, now, " she said picking up a clipboard with a seating plan roughly sketched onto the teas stained paper. "You'll be over... there," she pointed over to a boy similar age to dean with short dark hair, quite tall and dazzling blue eyes. "Next to Castiel." dean could not help but stare for a moment, sure he (dean) had a rugged handsomeness but this guy had classical handsomeness, perfectly chizzled face scruffy midnight hair, like a prince from a fairy tale. He turned back to Mrs Blanchet "yes ma'am" and strolled across the isles of work benches to the back where castiel worked alone. He wore an electric blue plain t shirt that fitted well except for his arms where it was too tight from his muscly arms. he looked up at dean with curiosity, "hi I'm dean,, I guess we're working together then, " he chuckled trying to break the ice but Castiel stayed silent, "I'm Castiel ange-" he began before stopping and remembering his cover. "And I can't cook," he said simply gesturing towards the bowl of gloom that resembled baby sick. Dean grimaced at the bowl then turned back to Castiel who had not taken his eyes of dean. "well I'm not great but I think we need another more flour" he said as he placed an apron reading "boys and bonbons" in a large red love heart rather embarrassed until he noticed Castiel picking up a pink flowery one seemingly unconcerned. "Quick question what are we supposed to be making?"

"A pie of your choice however I have never tasted a pie so I have left the decision to you,"

Dean pulled a surprised face at Castiel "dude you've never had pie before? well I'll be damned! Right, now we gotta make you the best dang pie in the world! "Unfortunately the only thing left on the food pile was some very questionable blueberries! But they gave it a go anyway; Dean began trying to rescue Castiel's pastry as quick as he could by pouring the lumpy mixture into a blender and sieving a mountain of flour on top. He sneezed onto the back of his hand and told Castiel to turn it on so he could go a wash his hands in the 60's style sink on the work bench behind them. Castiel stared blankly at the machine, he didn't know what to do, angels had never been required to make blueberry pie! Dean began was almost back at their kitchen now and he couldn't look as if he'd done nothing, _"think think Castiel "_ he thought to himself, when out of the corner of his eye he could see an on /off switch on the blender. Without thinking he flicked the switch just as dean joined his side just in time for the flour, butter and everything else to come shooting out the top and covering the boys head to toe.

Dean stood next to Castiel and looked up to the ceiling where the yellowish liquid stuck and over to the work surfaces also covered in a thick layer of gunk, by this point the whole class had gone silent, he looked over at Castiel ;his new friend who had forgotten to put the lid onto of the blender, and laughed. He looked at Castiel then down at himself and laughed even harder, then Castiel did something he hadn't done in a long time, he laughed. They stood there laughing at each other Until Mrs Blanchet came over and smacked them both over the head with a tea-towel telling them to go to the showers then come back for lunch time detention and clean it up. dean swaggered out of the classroom still chuckling and Castiel followed behind him feeling slightly ashamed for himself when he slipped on the wet floor and crashed forward into dean knocking them both flat onto their stomachs laughing uncontrollably. Mrs Blanchet stomached a snigger and yelled at them to hurry up.

After sliding around school still with fits of uncontrollable laughter they grabbed their gym kits to change into until they could get someone to drop off clothes for them. They made their way to the gym in comfortable silence with only the sound of their squelching trainers and dripping clothes to keep them company.

They stripped in the short shower cubicles leaving one in-between them so not to make it weird and locked the doors leaving their clothes on the old wooden bench but bringing the fresh towels and underwear in with them.

Dean turned the shower on and braced himself for the icy blast of water. It poured down him and into his hair taking off the gunk. He turned over to Castiel's cubical where he could see his head and muscly shoulders over the top of the cubicle. His ragged black hairs seemed darker from the damp of the water which only highlighted how stunningly blue his eyes were. dean couldn't help but stare he thought to himself "_they were bluer than a perfect summers day or the sea in a tropical island in the Bahamas, nothing could be so radiant and yet they were "_ he checked his head back into the water which was now hot and steaming _"that's weird, he's a dude and I'm not gay or anything, just make polite conversation like two heterosexual guys"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the favourites and follows. This chapter is beta-ed by the amazing LoveAvonTARDIS**

* * *

"So, how long have you been at this school?"

Castiel turned to face Dean- like he had been avoiding.

He found himself peeking at Dean's strong arms and chiselled features. He didn't know what was going on with him; he'd never experienced anything like this. The warm feeling in his stomach was good though- he could tell that. Was this what it was like to have a friend?

"About a month but I don't intend on staying for long."

"Really?" Dean replied, surprised.

"I mean, I-I want to get an early scholarship to university", Cas said.

"Nice." Dean nodded in approval. Castiel was obviously very smart; he could tell just from the way he spoke. "What do you want to major in?"

Crap, thought Castiel. He didn't know what humans did at university- let alone for jobs. He looked around for a clue but there were no signs or posters in sight. "Uh-" _think, think, think!_ "-biology" Castiel supplied. "I'd like to be a doctor."

_Was that right, was that acceptable?_

"Doctor, huh? Not bad", Dean smirked.

"What about you then?" Castiel replied.

"Family business, probably."

"What's that?"

'We hunt monsters, demons, ghosts – you name it – and commit credit card fraud and impersonate the FBI on a daily basis', Dean wanted to say. He instead replied with a safer answer. "We travel around a lot; exterminators. You know saving people, hunting things."

Castiel nodded. "You don't seem like the 'exterminator' type."

"Trust me Cas, it's more me than you'd think."

Castiel turned to look at Dean in bewilderment. "Cas?" No one had ever called him anything other than Castiel in his entire life and he'd been around for over 2000 years!

Dean blushed and looked anywhere but Cas. Suddenly, the grotty drain at his feet became very interesting. Obviously Castiel hadn't liked being called 'Cas'. "Oh sorry I uh…. Just thought it'd be a cool nickname… but uh-"

"-No." Cas didn't want Dean to think he didn't like it, because he really did. "It's just that no one has ever given me a nickname before." He felt his cheeks going bright red.

* * *

The boys showered quickly under the cold water; Castiel listening to dean chatter on about his car and being asked whether he could drive, which of course he didn't since he wasn't exactly a normal teenager. Or human for that matter.

His vessel, Jimmy Novak, had been an orphan raised by nuns. Having fled the orphanage to find his birth parents with no leads or information, he had been forced to live on the streets for almost a year. So, clearly, taking the test had been the last thing on his mind. He had been grateful when Castiel offered to take his body. He had nothing but his religion left.

Castiel had taken himself to the town Heaven believed the rebellious angel Anna was currently hidden. He was presently staying in a half-way house for children of all ages. He had a room to himself and avoided human contact where possible, scared to lose his cover whilst he investigated the high school.

There were 16 Anna's at the school and she might not have even used the name. He could find no one out of the ordinary but it hadn't been long since he'd arrived so maybe there was still hope.

Castiel's ear pricked up. He could have sworn he had heard footstep but Dean was humming too loud for him to hear anything. The boys hurriedly dried off in the cubical and put on their boxers. Dean walked out his cubical first. The only sound to be heard was the quiet padding of his wet feet on the ground. Suddenly, Castiel heard a loud cuss followed by the sound of a fist slamming into a locker.

Cas stepped out of the shower and hurried towards Dean.

To his dismay, he looked down at the bench where their clothes were to see nothing more than the bare, sweat stained wood and their dirt-riddled clothes. He raised his head back to look at Dean. He took his time and made sure to take note of every bulging muscle in the boy's body before staring deep into Dean's eyes, searching for an answer as to the whereabouts of his clothes yet distracted by the beautiful green of his eyes. He had to use all of his willpower to pull his gaze away.

"Some little sons of bitches must have taken them", Dean said in a gruff and angry tone. "I guess we'll just have to take some from one of the lockers." He was smirking for a reason Castiel couldn't fully comprehend.

Dean reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a peculiar looking metal object and began coaxing it into the key hole of a nearby locker.

Cas felt a twinge of guilt surge through him. Angels didn't steal from the humans they are meant to be protecting.

"Dean stop. We cannot take that which doesn't belong to us! "

Dean turned round to look at him, clearly surprised by his nobility but kept the device firmly inside the lock. "Don't think of it as stealing -think of it as borrowing without permission." He winked with a charming smile- one usually reserved only for the ladies- and continued his work.

"I don't feel right doing this dean", Castiel argued.

Dean sighed. He didn't want to force Cas into doing something he didn't want to do; then he'd be not better than the demons he hunted. "Well what do you suggest we do then?"

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated**


	3. Chapter 3

sorry for the late update i got really involved in a long fanfiction and was sorta stuck on where to go with this one but I have a definate plan and will try and update more regularly.

reviews welcome i could really use the advice as this is my first ettempt at a fanfiction.

thanks to my beta emma for sorting this out

i dont own supernatural or any of the characters etc...

As Cas and Dean made their way down the hall, fits of laughter sprouted out from their fellow students. Castiel didn't quite understand what was so funny but he guessed it had something to do with what they were wearing. Dean wore a pair of ugly maroon shorts with a mustard coloured t-shirt that read "Chess me out! I'm rooking for a date. Atlantis high chess team 1981". Cas wore loose-fitted, grey jogging bottoms - with what he hoped was mud on the butt and groin - and a florescent orange hoodie with "Mike the Machine 78 "written boldly in white.  
"Dammit Cas, we look like ass clowns", Dean whispered into Castiel's ear, chuckling.  
He turned to meet Dean's eyes and frowned "I apologise for causing you any discomfort in front of our peers Dean but it is not in my nature to take things from others." For a reason Castiel couldn't quite put his finger on, he didn't want to disappoint Dean.  
"I'm just messing with yah man!" Dean replied, gently patting Castiel on the back.  
At Dean's touch, Cas' skin tingled and he felt his cheeks gently warm with a blush. What was happening to him? Angels don't blush when their handsome food-tech partner affectionately taps their back! Since Castiel's vessel Jimmy was still growing and developing it would affect him in peculiar ways, he knew, but vessels of such a young age had not been used in many millennia and few of his brothers and sisters remembered the side effects. For this reason and this reason only, Castiel had been permitted to use a younger vessel. His siblings, who were helping to search for Anna, had all used adult vessels and posed teachers in various schools in the state. Therefore Cas presumed the strange feelings he had around other students and especially, it seemed, Dean, was just a side effect of using a young vessel. It had to be.  
They separated ways in the corridor, Castiel heading to calculus and Dean to biology.  
Biology was a drag for Dean. Science wasn't his thing. Actually most academic things weren't - with the exception of maths. Formulas just clicked in his head and there was always a right answer and once he'd done the calculation it was over; no side effect or conclusion needed.  
Being a hunter, Dean was never sure their plans would work. Sometimes they didn't, sometimes people died, sometimes there were side effects. He'd tell himself they saved more than they lost but sometimes that wasn't what was important.  
Casting out such thoughts, he sat himself on the second to last row of work benches next to a pair of giggly, blonde cheerleaders. They introduced themselves as Pamela and Rose and courteously invited him to sit at their bench after a not so subtle stare at his rounded ass. Even in the awful, stolen clothes he wore, he had to admit his ass was nothing short of desirable.  
The class was looking at frogs and planning a dissection for next lesson. A few people protested and shouted about how they wouldn't take part in the needless slaughter of life. Dean sighed as the cheerleaders beside him insisted that "a brave strong guy" like him should cut for their bench.  
Rose not-so-subtly rubbed her thigh against his. Dean played to the bait with a flirty wink and charming smile; earning him both their phone numbers. Usually Dean would be chuffed to have gotten two hot girl's numbers and he was sure that both would happily go out with him, but today didn't quite have the same effect.  
It must be because it's a new school, he thought as the bell rang, indicating the end of the lesson.  
He packed away, thanking the girls for their numbers and promising to call. Looking down at his timetable, he groaned. Drama. That meant Shakespearean tragedies or a Dickens book turned into a play in which he would be nothing more than chimney sweep number 2 or dance around the room like an idiot.  
As he arrived outside the class, his heart soared. A certain blue eyed mystery happened to be queuing up outside with a dorky looking brunette.


End file.
